Reflection Report
by Tengoku Tenshi
Summary: What happens when Kurama's past comes back and it doesnt turn out like he thought it would.Will everything turn out well in the end. Kuramaooc. Pg13 due to laugnage and some later romance.


Hey all. It's me Brittany8. The writer of a twist of life and the truth be told. Both Inuyasha stories. Well I LOVE Kurama/Yoko so I thought I would write a story dealing with him.. and some old feelings. Hehe. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R for me! Flame if you want, I don't care... but you might want to know that if you really tick me off, it wont be pretty. ^^ ENJOY!   
  
Sadly I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. So please don't sue me. You wont get anything out of it. (Lol)  
  
Rain.  
  
Rain was a common thing to see for the past week and it brought back memories to our favorite red hair Fox-demon-in-a-human-body, Kurama.  
  
Memories.  
  
Memories of when he was known as Yoko the Fox Demon, the famous thief and a cruel heartless demon who had only one friend that everyone knew of that was truly close to him, sure he had some followers but they didn't know him like his close partner. But he wasn't remembering his partner in crime but someone else. Someone who mint more to him then anything.  
  
Precious.  
  
More Precious than all the gold and treasures in the world.  
  
His Yume.  
  
Yume was the only one to ever see Yoko Kurama smile a true smile like no other, and to her, at her. She truly made him happy when she was alive. But that was years ago. Before his life would change forever.  
  
No.  
  
I don't mean because he got caught stealing and killed but because he lost that one thing he held so dear to him.  
  
He lost his Yume.  
  
And remembering it always made him feel like it was his all his fault that he lost her that terrible blood stained day.   
  
~~Flash Back~~  
  
-Demon world-  
  
-Rainy summer day at Yume's home. Yume and Yoko standing outside in the rain surrounded by 3 highly skilled men after Yoko-  
  
"Yume, first chance you get, run inside the house and hide." A soaked Yoko told a very cold and wet Yume who was standing back to back with him.  
  
"No. I won't leave you out here all alone." She explained as they ran into battle.  
  
Yume used her swords and Yoko used his rose whip. He lashed his whip out at the two swords coming towards him. The whip wrapped its self around the swords pulling them from the owner's hands. The two fighters tried to pull out their dagger but before they knew it, the whip was lashed out and around their necks, cutting their heads clean off.  
  
The door was clear thanks to the smart moves he just did. He turned to tell Yume to go inside but there was no time for words.   
  
-(Before Yoko saw Yume)-  
  
Yume had just been pinned down, the enemy choked her while keeping her pinned to the ground. She struggled to get free but couldn't. The male demon was to heavy, and strong.   
  
Gasping for the dear breath she needed, she reached her arm out to grab her sword. The demon let go of her for a moment which gave her the time to grab her sword and ram its cold, blood stained blade through his stomach.  
  
-(What Yoko Saw)-  
  
He watched as her sword rammed into the demons upper stomach. But shock and fear suddenly were shown on his precious face.  
  
He raced toward her in disbelieve. He wouldn't believe it, it HAD to be his mind playing tricks on him. It just had to be.  
  
He kneeled down beside her shaking, cold, wet body. Her kimono no longer white but red with blood. Yoko pushed the dead mall demon away and carefully pulled her into his shaking arms.  
  
When the demon had let go of Yume, he had too grabbed a sword and they had killed one another but she was still just barely alive. The sword had entered her lower stomach and had been pulled out when demon had been pushed away from her.   
  
She lay shaking in Yoko's arms as tears trailed down her creamy face that was slowly paling. He placed a shaking, blood-covered hand on her smooth tender cheek.  
  
"Forgive me Yume. I failed you." He said as he closed his teary golden eyes not wanting to see the pain in her eyes anymore but all the while missing her adorable, loving face and eyes.  
  
Yume weakly shook her head. "You have not failed me Yoko, my Yoko." A cough escaped her maw as she gently placed her cold white hand to his cheek.   
  
Yoko opened his eyes as he felt her smooth skin touch his cheek, only to have his golden eyes meet those green orbs of hers that contained pain, yet love toward him.  
  
"I... I... Love you, Yoko Kurama. Smile one last time for me.. Please?" She said in a weak whisper that clearly told Yoko that she was on the edge of death and holding on just so she could still feel his warmth and love.  
  
Yoko's lips parted slightly as she smiled and placed a small kiss on her tender, yet cold pale cheek whispering 6 final words into her tender demon ear. "I love you too Yume. Forever."   
  
And after that was said, her body fell limp and her hand fell to her side and her green eyes closed for good, the last thing she saw was the wonderful smile and love in her dear Yoko's eyes.   
  
-End Of Flash Back-  
  
Kurama allowed a sigh to escaped from his frowning mouth as Yume's last words rang in his mind and her face burned into the back of his eye lids. His fist found contact with the glass sliding door as his green eyes opened to look out at the gray rainy day.   
  
Just has his fist hit the sliding door, our favorite short, arrogant, little 3 eyed demon, Hiei, walked in with a frown of pity toward his dear friend.   
  
"What's bothering you Kurama?" he asked even though he knew the answer to it before he even said the first word.   
  
"Her." Was all Kurama said for a moment. "You know the rain always brings back the memory of that terrible day, so why do you still ask that stupid question." He said in a somewhat irritated tone of voice but turned and slightly bowed. "Forgive me Hiei, I didn't mean to be rude. I just have had a long day."  
  
Hiei merely shook his head as he stepped toward his friend looking out the sliding glass door. "Forget her Kurama. She's gone and she's never coming back. Move on. Besides your head can't be in the past, we have another mission from that stupid ass Koenma."  
  
Kurama nodded and turned away walking out of his living room and out the front door. His thoughts finally leaving his mind seeing as it had been 25 long years since that day. He was now 25 years old, well it had been 25 long years since he had come to live in the human world and he would finally try his best to forget his past and enjoy a good future.. Just like Yume would want.  
  
Hiei and Kurama entered a very loud Koenma office. Yuuske, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina and Koenma were all sitting around the large desk talking, Yuuske yelling about some attack and Kuwabara wanting to know any information on some demon. Botan and Yukina were merely talking to one another about something that Hiei or Kurama couldn't hear.  
  
Kurama walked up to the desk while Hiei stood by the door. Kurama slammed his hand down on the desk and everyone fell silent. "Thank you." Kurama said in a soft tone showing no signs of anger or emotion. "Now, Lord Koenma, if you would be so kind as to explain what has happened, we might be able to get this mission over with as soon as possible." Kurama made eye contact with Koenma and Koenma nodded his head and began to explain the situation.   
  
"It seems Ryuu has escaped his imprisonment and is on the move to capture a young women called Jiyuu. Earlier today, Yukina, Botan, and Keiko were walking to Yuuske house when they found that a young girl was being attacked by a very... strange demon. That demon would be Ryuu. Ryuu ran when he saw Botan, most likely knowing that Botan would report right away after seeing him out and about. The girl turned out be a young woman named Jiyuu.. but what is strange is she changed into a dog demon. We haven't found out if Jiyuu is her real name or not."  
  
"What does this Ryuu look like?" Yuuske asked placing his hands in his pockets. "Ryuu is about 6 feet, he's got long black hair, pointy ears, ice blue eyes, he usually wears all black and remains in the shadows seeing as he is the shadow realm lord." "And what of this Jiyuu women, what does she look like?" Yuuske asked yet another question stepping back a bit, looking from Botan to Koenma. "Well, why don't I just show you? Her beauty is indescribable."  
  
Koenma began to walk out of the office and down a long hallway, down some stairs.. which took forever to get to the bottom of. A familiar scent filled Kurama's nose as his hair slowly changed silver then red again and his eyes flashed a bright gold. Hiei noticed this but paid no mind to it.   
  
When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs they heard a loud crack as a whip hit bare flesh. Koenma ran toward a large wooden door and pushed it open just as a man flew out and over their heads hitting the wall behind them.   
  
Inside there were two large, small stonewalls and standing between them with her arms bound with chains to them was a young woman. Her hair long and blonde like gold. Her outfit ripped and shredded in the back from the man times she had been hit with the whip and her hands stained with the blood of the low demons trying to get her to clam down.   
  
The familiar scent flooded Kurama's nose making him go crazy in the mind for a quick moment. The scent made him change into his demon form and he could figure out why, and the fact that he knew the scent but couldn't pin point it drove him up the wall insane.   
  
Yuuske and the others quickly turned around as they noticed that Kurama was now in his Yoko form and then looked back to the girl who was laughing.   
  
Her pointy, elf like ears held back her long hair but her bangs covered her eyes but you could tell they were red like blood at the moment from the glow they gave off. Her fingers closed and opened again making a terrible cracking noise that made shivers go up everyone's spine except Yoko's. For some odd reason he was use to this sound and he didn't know why.  
  
Her head slowly rose and Yoko's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
Her hair went down to her knees, long and blonde, but it had two long stripes of black in the front, which stayed in front of her pointy elf like ears. Two black marks adored her cheeks just under her eyes. Fangs were bared as a smile was still on her maw as it opened to release yet another spine chilling laugh as her hands ripped into another low life demon that hit her with a large stick on the back. She turned back around after slaying the stupid demon and faced Kurama.  
  
Shock still evident on his face as he stared at her black outfit, it was like his only black with gold trim. His eyes raced to look at her arms, which besides being covered in crimson blood, had 3 black markings just above the wrist.  
  
The female demon's eyes flashed a green color before returning to the deep crimson red. The smile had turned into a frown but then back to a smile again.  
  
One word escaped her maw, but it wasn't in its usually spine chilling tone, it was in a soft whisper that had love and care in it. "Yoko.." But after that word was spoken a spine-chilling laugh was released yet again and she fell to her knees as she was caught off guard and hit in the head with a large piece of wood.   
  
She spun around and her claws slashed through the low life demon's stomach and crimson blood sprayed onto her face and chest. "Koenma. Call your men off or you will end up having no one left around here." She growled as she stood and tried to rip the chains from the walls but there were at least 4 thick chains on each arm and leg. Her legs were tied as well but to the floor beneath her.   
  
"Men back down. We have greatly under estimated her." Koenma ordered. And so the men did. Even thought many of them wanted a good slash or two at her.   
  
"Now. Since I have done you a favor. Please tell me your real name ma'am." Koenma asked as he stepped forward, now in his teenage form.  
  
"You want to know my name... ask him." She jerked her head toward Kurama as her eyes made contact with his. Crimson red looking into soft golden.   
  
Koenma turned to look at Yoko waiting for a answer.   
  
"She's... She's.." Yoko couldn't get it out for some odd reason.  
  
"Yume."   
  
Brittany: So, how much do you hate me?.. o please say none. Lol.   
  
For those select few who don't know. Kurama and Yoko are the same person.. Yoko is the demon form and Kurama is the human form. Hehe.   
  
Anyways... did you like it?... I hope so. I don't like it when people don't like my stories. Anyways... please R&R will ya? I'll put up the next chappie as soon as I get at least 5 reviews... I'm not asking for much peeps.. I just want to make sure that at least a few people like it.   
  
Yuuske: Why the hell would someone like this story? I'm barely even in it so far. It's all but Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Personally, I like the story so far. It's well written. Very nice job Brittany.   
  
Brittany: (while beating Yuuske over the head with her bokken) Why thank you Kurama. At least someone likes my work. (Gives Yuuske a death glare as he whines about getting beat by a girl.)  
  
Brittany: Well that's all for now. Hope you enjoy the next chappie. See ya then.  
  
(Gang leaves, dragging a badly beaten Yuuske.) 


End file.
